


Companion

by wolfsrainrules



Series: Flicker Series [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, I dont know how that happened, No Mafia, Reborn is a Rottweiler, So AU., but Flames are a thing and they are a thing that is known about by the world., but it did, no regrets, wraiths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: Wraiths infest the world, and the world responds with Rangers. Tsuna isn't sure how he ended up here, but he survived the training and he's going to take on the world with Reborn at his side.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi isn’t exactly sure how he ended up… _here._

He isn’t even sure how he _survived_ long enough to be here.

His world was fighting against things that shouldn’t even exist. He hated fighting- he always had- but when the wraiths began coming out of the woodwork and causing problems the world responded by creating Rangers and here he was.

Rangers were the people who went out and fought against the wraiths and dealt with whatever the wraiths had managed to do to their surroundings.

Tsuna had gone through all the training they could throw his way, had found wings and flourished under the pressure of it all. 

He’d found out over the course of the training that his Flame type was Sky. The rarest of the Flames, the most sought after. Skies were predisposed to leading squads of Rangers for the overwhelming or downright vicious and powerful wraith infestations because Skies could bridge the gaps between the other Flame types. They could help bring the clashing personalities together, help smooth out the ragged edges of a group that might not otherwise work together without a mediator or common ground.

Tsuna had been pushed harder after discovering he was a Sky, but he’d taken it all and overcome it. He’d found his wings and had flown. He’d passed.

So now he was here. He was in the last leg of his training. The part he had been looking forward to for the longest time. The part of his training where his Flames would reach out into a room and would choose his partner.

Every Flame user had a partner in the form of an animal that went out on the field with them. They watched each other’s backs, fought, slept, and ate together. The animals that were chosen for the Ranger program were all Flame Active which meant they all came with their own special abilities. 

Tsuna was looking forward to finding his partner.

Name after name was called to find their partner until finally “…Sawada, Tsunayoshi.” 

Tsuna isn’t sure what he expects when he allows his Sky Flames out and into the room he can’t see into. (It’s supposed to help the choice be more natural if you have no visual input on the choice. Tsuna can’t say he disagrees.)

The room is silent for a moment before he hears it. The strong bark draws the attention of everyone in the room- Tsuna and his instructors who all manage to keep their Flames under lock and key so they don’t interfere with the process- to the door.

After a moment the door is opened and Tsuna’s eyes widen at the sight of his partner. 

It’s a dog- a male- and huge. A huge muscled intense Rottweiler of solid black with only the right front paw holding a deep golden brown ‘sock’ so it looks a bit like the dog has dipped his foot into something. His eyes are gleaming gold-yellow at this point as the dog’s Flames react to Tsuna and he knows he has one of the Sun active canines as a partner.

Tsuna approaches with a steady step and without breaking eye contact with the Rottweiler easily kneeling in front of the dog- he sees the tag on the bright yellow collar holding the name of this dog ‘Reborn’- and waits holding out a hand.

Reborn stares at him for a moment without moving an inch or even blinking. It’s intense but Tsuna refuses to waver. He recognizes judgement when he sees it, and he knows he must have synched with one of the independent intense animals that most in the Ranger Program think will never find a partner but keep anyway just in case. 

He can feel it in Reborn’s bearing. The way the Rottweiler holds himself, the way he’s staring at Tsuna, the power Tsuna can feel in his Flames all tightly controlled in a way most of the animal partners never manage despite their intelligence levels being almost supernaturally improved by being Flame Active. He can feel that this is a rare partner and he is being given a rare chance to prove himself. Tsuna refuses to waver meeting those glowing golden eyes and allowing his own Flames to rise until his own chocolate eyes bleed orange.

It takes another moment before the golden glow fades to deep black and Reborn seems to nod settling beside Tsuna. 

Tsuna grins wide and pleased. Reborn had found whatever he had been looking for. Tsuna had found his partner. He can feel the bond settle and snap into place. When he rises and turns to face his instructors he blinks in surprise. 

They’re all gaping at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna learned quickly that Reborn was a very, _very_ smart dog.  
  
Smarter then him even. (He was even mostly sure that wasn’t an exaggeration.)  
  
He also learns that the Sun Active dog was a _perfectionist_. Tsuna runs through his training drills almost religiously. It’s something he does every day because he remembers his younger years and being so clumsy he couldn’t even make it down his stairs.  
  
That’s not something that can be done when fighting wraiths. Tripping or having a klutz attack in the middle of a fight like that would end up with Tsuna dead, a civilian dead, or Reborn dead and Tsuna refuses to be the cause of that. So he trains.  
  
Every day.  
  
And Reborn gets up with him and runs through the drills at his side. And Tsuna had actually _watched_ Reborn stop when something he did wasn’t quite right or synched up with Tsuna and _redo it_. So perfectionist.  
  
But Tsuna didn’t mind that either. He’s perfectly willing to redo a training drill with Reborn so they synch up properly. The more he works with Reborn, the deeper that initial bond grows and the better they work together.  
  
Tsuna had heard the legends of the First Rangers, people who had gone out and found their partners through the ‘trial by fire’ method and would bond so closely with their partner it was like they could speak to each other.  
  
Tsuna isn’t sure if it’s true or not- no one had managed to bond that closely to their partner before besides the First Rangers- but he doesn’t care. Reborn is his partner, and Tsuna wants to understand him even if that means doing so through body-language and intense effort.  
  
(He doesn’t learn until _much_ later that the desire to understand his partner through sheer effort is the first step to truly _speaking_ to Reborn. The second step is sheer stubbornness. You have to _keep trying_ even when it seems to not work. It’s a test.)  
  
So he stays up with his partner and runs through his drills even when he’s exhausted until Reborn is satisfied (until Tsuna is satisfied) with how they perform together.  
  


* * *

  
Tsuna’s first mission with Reborn at his side is _exhilarating_.  
  
The first few missions a newly bonded set of partners like Reborn and Tsuna take are monitored of course, but the Ranger who monitors the mission (Usually a Mist so they can better hide) is not to interfere unless actual loss of life is a risk.  
  
So Tsuna and Reborn are released into the forest and told to ‘find the wraiths’.  
  
It’s basically what they wound need to do as Rangers anyway while they traveled around, and it wasn’t like the training the two had gone through was a waste of time so any Ranger (even a new one) should be able to track down the wraiths with no real information beyond ‘there are wraiths around here somewhere.’ (And sometimes-most times- they don’t even have that.)  
  
Tsuna nods and takes a breath before he looks down at the black eyes of his partner watching him. (Tsuna swears there is a spark of challenge in them.) “Alright Reborn. Let’s go find us a wraith.”  
  
Reborn barks and darts forward into the forest with Tsuna hot on his heels. The two partners had worked on parkour and free running together near endlessly so it is easy for the two to dart through the forests as if there is nothing in the way.  
  
Tsuna darting up and over limbs and roots and trunks with Reborn dipping dodging and jumping by his side so the two look like they are flying over all the obstacles in their path.  
  
(Later Tsuna will be told watching Reborn and him run was like watching the wind running free, or watching a bird take flight. He will be told they are _mesmerizing._ )  
  
Tsuna allows his Flames to spread from his core and into the air. He allows himself to fill the air around him in a subtle but powerful way.  
  
Reborn’s eyes gleam beside him as the dog speeds up until he is loping in front of Tsuna guiding his partner through the forest.  
  
It doesn’t take long for the ‘sonar’ like wave of Flames Tsuna had allowed out from his core to catch something and ‘blip’ at him.  
  
Tsuna lets out a short but high whistle and Reborn responds instantly by shifting directions to the left. Tsuna lopes after his partner and catches up so that he is running beside Reborn.  
  
“Circle around for me Reborn?” he asks his partner calmly.  
  
A low growl is his answer and Tsuna nods speeding up so he is in the lead. As they approach an certain section of the forest, Reborn peels away from him to lope a wide circle around the area.  
  
Sure enough the Wraiths are sliding through a section of the forest that had warped and changed beyond the natural.  
  
Trees are bent and stretched in ways that are not natural, shadows seem to peel up off the ground and move in ways that had nothing to do with light. The trees and plants in the area appear to be swaying in a way that has nothing to do with the wind and everything to do with the Wraiths.  
  
Tsuna frowns and brings his Flames to the surface, ready to take on the Wraiths that had taken over this section of the forest and made it into some sort of horror scene with living plants and trees ready to kill him. 


End file.
